Episode 5: Lake Shore
Lake Shore is the fifth episode of the ''Kemono Friends ''anime. It premiered on February 8th 2017. Episode Summary The Japari Bus drives by a large lake created by Beavers at the park. Serval and Kaban ask Lucky Beast how the bus moves and they explain that they have a wireless link to the bus to let them drive it. Lucky Beast offers Kaban to try and drive the bus, but she declines. Serval jumps into the driver's seat in Kaban's place and starts pawing at the steering wheel. Serval runs the bus into American Beaver's lined up logs, causing them to fall into the river. After apologizing to Beaver, they learn that she wants to build a log cabin to live in. She had bartered with the professor to get the right kind of logs, but now most of them were drifting off. Serval suggests they help her find new trees to build with and Kaban asks Lucky Beast to give them a ride to where they could find the most suitable ones. They find Black-tailed Prairie Dog stuck in the ground and help her out. After she realizes the group saved her, she gives them all a "Prairie Greeting" by deep kissing Serval, Kaban and Beaver. After the surprise has settled down, they learn that Prairie is also trying to build a home, but her burrrows keep caving in. Prairie is impressed by Beaver's ability to recognize structure and decides to help her gather trees. They return to the lake to let Beaver and Prairie continue trying to build their homes. However, Beaver gets too anxious to start building and Prairie lacks instructions on how to dig without messing things up. So Kaban suggests they work together and build a home for both of them. After planning out the home, Beaver instructs Prairie on how to build and dig, while Kaban and Serval helps cleaning up. They finish up the home, with an underground tunnel as the entrance leading to a small island in the lake. As evening falls, Kaban and Serval get ready to leave. We catch up with Common Raccoon who is climbing the mountain to reach the Japari Café. Fennec is using the rail-cart and calls out to Raccoon from it, much to her annoyance. Once at the top, they learn that the hat thief had already left the mountain. The two stick around for a cup of tea and a song from Alpaca Suri and Japanese Crested Ibis. As thanks for their help, Beaver and Prairie gave Serval and Kaban a bench they can sit and sleep on in the bus. Kaban talks about what a great pair Beaver and Prairie made, to which Serval tells her that they also make a great pair. The bus suddenly crashes as the path on the road is blocked off. The episode ends with Aurochs stepping on board and demanding Serval and Kaban to identify themselves, as Arabian Oryx holds Lucky Beast hostage. Characters In order of appearance. * Kaban * Serval (Second Generation) * Lucky Beast * American Beaver (Anime) * Black-tailed Prairie Dog * Common Raccoon * Fennec * Alpaca Suri * Japanese Crested Ibis (Second Generation) * Aurochs * Arabian Oryx Promotional Videos Category:Episodes Category:Anime